


Shouldn't We Be Studying?

by SaraJaye



Series: The Tellius AU-Verse [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Food, Humor, M/M, Pop Culture, Study Group, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike brings home pizza, Soren insists this isn't a party, Boyd is a butt, Mia pokes him and Ranulf is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't We Be Studying?

"Hey! I'm back, and I got us a pizza." Ike set a pile of boxes on the table. "Well, three. One meat-lovers, one plain, and one with veggies. Soren, they put extra red peppers on half, just like you like it!"

"Awright, food!" Boyd's head shot up from where it rested on Mia's lap and he made a mad dash for the table. "I was passing out over there, seriously. It's been way too long since we last ate!"

"Did you remember to ask for red onions?" Mia asked as Ike spread the boxes out.

"Yes, because I know how much you hate white ones. And Ranulf, I picked up a can of anchovies for you since everyone else would kill me if I actually got them on the pie," Ike said. Ranulf's eyes lit up and he pounced, grabbing the can from the counter.

"Look," Soren said, "this is all well and good, but did you forget that we're here to study? This isn't Guy's Night. We have to finish these critical thinking questions for Professor Sephiran by tomorrow, and we've still got ten more of them to go."

"Oh, Soren, ten's not _that_ much!" Mia said, taking a huge bite of pizza. Boyd cracked open a beer and took a swig.

"Yeah, it's not like math or anything."

"But there's a lot of thinking involved," Ranulf said, dumping some anchovies onto a slice of plain pizza. "And you know Sephiran likes long, detailed answers." Ike shrugged, passing Soren a can of iced tea.

"So we'll bullshit our way through 'em. He won't-"

"He will." Soren accepted the drink with a smile. "Honestly, Ike, you've been taking this class long enough now. Nothing gets by Professor Sephiran."

"Unfortunately." Boyd snorted. Mia rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, it's not _that_ hard! Ten questions, just throw all our thoughts at Soren to write down-"

"No." Soren swallowed a bite of pizza. "I'm not doing your homework for you."

"You're just _writing_ it, you have the best handwriting of all of us anyway," Mia said. "And the thoughts are all ours!"

"If it were a group project, yes. But these are individual assignments," Soren pointed out. "So no. Not even for you, Ike." Boyd, Mia and Ranulf exchanged a glance; if Soren said no to Ike, he meant it. Ike grinned sheepishly.

"I wasn't going to ask you to write for me! Honest!"

"I know _you_ wouldn't take advantage of me, Ike," Soren said gently. Boyd snorted, taking another gulp of beer.

" _Oh, Iiiiike,_ " he mimicked. "Ike is so perfect and wonderful and my only true love and- _ow!_ I was kidding, jeez!" He rubbed his shoulder where Soren had just jabbed him with a pen.

"And this is why I took longer to warm up to you than the others," Soren said. "Honestly, Mia, how do you put up with him?"

"What can I say?" Mia smiled, kissing Boyd on the cheek. "I've got a weakness for idiots." Ike just shook his head as he started on his third piece of pizza.

"And Boyd likes a girl who can put him in his place. He had the biggest crush on Titania for years," he said. Boyd nearly choked on his next sip of beer.

"I did _not!_ " He took a piece of pepperoni and chucked it at Ike's head. Ike caught it, ate it and smirked.

"Thanks!" Boyd grumbled something about Ike being a butt, then resumed chowing down. Ranulf licked anchovy grease from his fingers with a grin.

"You beorc. Never a dull moment with you!"

"Oh, come off it, Ranulf," Ike said. "You and your clan are pretty hilarious, too. Remember the time Tormod invited Sothe over for dinner and everyone started singing the Cowboy Buttsex song?"

"Hey, I thought it was funny! Lyre's the one who got all embarrassed about it."

"Ahem." Soren took a sip of iced tea, then pointed to the clock. "I suggest we get back to our homework before it's ten o'clock and you all rush off to watch South Park."

"Yeah, Soren's right," Ike said. "The faster we do it, the faster we get it out of the way. Now, let's see..."

Somehow, they managed to get everything finished by ten-thirty. They missed South Park, but Ike more than made up for it by showing him his latest collection of stupid internet videos. That night, Mia dreamed about a new show called Mario: The Last Pipebender and was very disappointed when she woke up and it wasn't real.

**Author's Note:**

> And now you know where [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974871) came from.


End file.
